Part 6: One Human and his Two Vampires in America
by KnifePenguin
Summary: Gory and Rudy decide to have a vacation in America so that they can see how Tony lives, but what's this? A dark, handsome, pale, loner boy in Tony's high school takes an interest in the blonde? A third pair of red eyes? A new side of Tony? Stay tuned for your favorite vampire love with a new side of drama.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44f659884b6483973af8531759bc7858"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: This is what happens when I try to put plot in. Hmph, sorry guys. Also, I didn't proofread so, yeah./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d597cc3cd655b29e8aa989e117c805b"Tony floated in the air, his two hands each held by a different vampire. He softly landed on the grass in front of his house, and then turned to meet his two lovers whose feet did not touch the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f39c58ec08de50a047ac1018717b7631"Hovering on the left was a dark individual who wore a midnight blue button down long sleeved polo, dress pants to match, and expensive-looking vintage shoes. Beside him was another teenager who looked so similar to him that he could pass as his twin brother. However, the differences were still clear. For one, instead of a seductive and mature expression, he wore a playful smile on his face and had a mischievous vibe to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="944102e40f5243b06046f49575c1327e"He wore a black sleeveless top paired with a thin chain necklace, tight dark leather pants, and combat boots. Unlike the vampire floating beside him, his hair was untamed and wild, flowing like spikes from behind his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0167fbe45d5fa159b4204e2d773752f0"The two of them would surely be able to put any girl's (and even boy's) heart, and right now, they have yet to let go of a boy who shone like the sun in comparison to their deathly darkness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06126b54c5168a365cd8d5c2680cea6f"It was nearing dawn, but the sun had not began peak out into the sky. The boy with golden locks looked at his two lovers with shining blue eyes, and said, "Are you sure you guys don't want to sleep in my house while you're staying here in America?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33f90ca2decc81907f6cda555440259e"The mature vampire shook his head, "There is no need. We have always had a spare graveyard to sleep in around these parts, the only thing left is to give the place a cleanup."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bff8e2a22c8fec366fbc44b86a7bdbc9""Yeah. It's pretty close too. If you feel like you miss us you can always just give us a whistle and we're here." Said the mischievous vampire, a toothy smile on his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b562953b1f1ce7cff9b3660f76bc6aa1"Tony snickered, "What are you guys, my pets?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcfba132b44dfed8d62dc6cf66cf35f8"Gregory floated down until his feet met the ground and moved closer to the blond until he was breathing into his hair and whispering into his ear, Tony's hand still held tenderly into his own. "If being yours means being a pet then so be it. We will always be at your beck and call."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7669619485f32108b3c1b872449cd88"Tony turned his head and gave the older vampire a peck on his cheek, "Aren't you a good boy." Then a hand gently turned his head so that a pair of lips would be able to meet his own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="320b84f2833852ea7d238e362d03d080"Two ruby eyes gazed into his own oh so lovingly. Then the same lips that had stolen a kiss whispered out a sentence, "You are so beautiful."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3561ba668f98ed1a1a2c64d5cddd8bbd""Shut uuup!" Tony let go of both of their hands, "You guys should get going because the sun is about to go up, and plus, I still have to get ready for school." Tony sighed and crossed his arms, "You guys had me stay up during a school night."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba3b1311e3cdb11db1df1ea58ba03c43"Gregory leaned on his brother and smirked, "Well, you didn't say no."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bb937973d5c6d8334b86469e402827b"Rudy chuckled and placed a hand on his hip lazily, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that the only coherent words that came from your mouth the entire night was 'yes!' 'more!' and our names."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8dd022a11936b027fd69f5bcdb4cf6e""Let's see who'll be laughing when I say no more 'sleepovers' for one month." Tony gave them a deathly smile and turned to walk towards his front door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c23ba9d131bbfb4b9592651799281b79"The two vampires looked at each other in panic and then quickly floated after Tony. "Love, love, my sweet beautiful love, please keep in mind that we were just serving you to the best of our abilities." Said Gregory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1836cf14a18b581d8c37ef59ea49a59c""What we said was just a joke! Come on, Tony, lighten up a little!" said Rudy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d478fc4541c946059cfb7d9fd5eb713a"It was amazing really how one human being had two of the vampire princes wrapped around his finger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="732e8b75679d7776445625b26a97b0f7"Tony gave out an angelic laugh and turned around with a twirl to pull the two of them into a hug, "I know, guys! Just kidding!" he gave the both of them ba chaste kiss and then ran inside his house. Before he closed the door, he blew them a kiss and said, "See you tonight! Just text me the address to your graves!" that last sentence may sound a little strange for those that didn't know that the two of them were vampires who spent the majority of their lives sleeping in a graveyard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3daaf7ac46083d455895f665112fc73c"The two vampires waved their human goodbye and then looked at each other once again. "Let's walk since it's almost sunrise. Some humans may be awake already." Said Rudy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06475b464269d64db7e6cb9b4724a759"Gregory grunted and then put his hands inside of his pockets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39564035242ce3f851f0a24803371878"With that, the two vampires headed towards their temporary home. However, they were left unaware of the pair of glowing red eyes that stalked them in the dark. Red eyes that switched their deathly gaze from the two princes towards the house that Tony had disappeared into./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39564035242ce3f851f0a24803371878" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fadd927c1f6a25bb93665091a02cd11"Even though Tony had only around 2 hours of sleep, it was not clear on his face. He still glowed like an angel and jumped around with the same endless amount of energy that he spent in bed with his two lovers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="652b178712ecb09245cdf304c47f15a8"Tony fumbled around his mess of a locker that was covered in vampire stickers and a vampire poster on the inside. When he found his one last ballpen, he closed the locker only to be met by a familiar but not too familiar face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37eb4a855b8557807330bcfb64b25eb1""Hey, Tony." A sultry voice whispered. It was Addam, the school loner. Which was puzzling because he never talked to anybody so why was he talking to him?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b9056262825f9e0c7faf0caf55b8471"Tony placed his pen inside his pocket and gave him a short wave, "Hey, Addam. What's up?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66fc4a0857a07d4781cc1afae31ac92a""Nothing much, just passing by." Addam blew away a stray dark bang, revealing his black eyes. "I was bored." his voice was the right amount of deep. If Tony had to describe it, it sounded like the guy just woke up or he was really sleepy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b728262b43cead94ed84d008f8ab7adb""Oh, well, you must've been very bored because this is the first time you ever initiated a conversation with, like... anybody." Tony gave out a soft laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ee5901a02222400bd061395656a3e64"Addam's pale, pale skin suddenly tinted with color. He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "Heheh... yeah. If you're free around lunch wanna chat 'n stuff?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9440fb88a6b2abb335a1fe80cd7b9368""Sure! Can I bring a friend along or two?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ea3a7a565f4b0150bb36579926b2713"Panic came over his face, and then he quickly shook his head. He rubbed his arm softly and whispered, "'m not really comfortable with a lot of people. Just you is fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb28f37e0bf48532184d8642bc83938a"Poor kid. Wonder what kind of demons he was battling. Tony gave him a smile and patted his shoulder, "Of course, dude. No problem. See you at lunch!" with a wave Tony turned to run towards his next class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="595ef1b518030f584f8cdcae380e3c03"Addam had a tiny smile on his face, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He released a breath and placed a fist on his chest. "For someone who's half dead it's amazing how fast my heart can beat." He whispered to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15f5adf79abb629c9cad7f07f5557eec"When lunch had arrived, Addam and Tony chatted away. Which was surprising, because Tony had expected that he wouldn't be able to make a continuous conversation, but they just kept going on and on, their topics never ending./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6e0827bcd7cbae6b077792224186087"Everyone looked at them strangely, well, mostly at Tony because they werent used to seeing Addam so animated. It was a miracle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="035a1272f00aa4798533bdbcca27764c"However, things always came to an end and so did lunch break. "Man, I barely got to eat because we kept talking!" Tony said walking through the hallways with Addam beside him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f3ea45ff57ceaa3e6b1de6ef1b223fd""It was fun." Was the teen's answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2b01253266ce14ad6aada019d70fee8""Come to think of it, I didn't see you eat. Aren't you hungry?" Tony stopped to look at him from top to bottom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e70acd64859ba2a11c5489d9a515fe7""Eh, well, I ate earlier." He looked away and shuffled his feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ec8bac0588ec238de0e7c49405e5df1""Why?" Tony tilted his head and blinked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e25e1f40f17dc7773223d2a5ed7eb438""W-why? Because I wanted... to spend my time... talking to you." His bangs fell to cover his eyes, but he still had not turned to face him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8b0bf8226cbfb318b28343781a29f75""Aw, how sweet!" Addam blinked in surprise and turned to face Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="540a0a929e68b7277563f153d8794094""Sweet...?" he whispered in confusion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56e55922d65c799fb1df25fbf9ec82e9"Tony pulled Addam into a hug and patted his head, "Hahah, yeah! Don't worry, Addam. You're actually a pretty cool guy, I'd be you're friend no worries." With those last words, Tony once again went ahead with a wave goodbye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e9711e16e7b4f0f93216f20769632b2"Addam was frozen still. His one eye peaking from behind his bangs wide and his mouth half-open from shock, revealing pointy teeth. (A/N: am I making this obvious enough for you guys?)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bc88d6a2c6aaf2960470252e30ff644""See you..." Addam looked down, a soft smile on his face and his bangs covering his flashing red eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bc88d6a2c6aaf2960470252e30ff644" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b9070e3b7443d7e036f74736fc6e3f2"It was already 8pm and Tony had just finished eating dinner with his family. He immediately headed upstairs to his room and took out his phone to text Rudy (because Gregory still cant deal with technology)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: right;" data-p-id="15451c7d9bf89cbcd9fafae3b98aaf8d"Are you guys up yet?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6458c3d843ce9accec4c1ae087c8c6a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Rudolphtherednosedreindeer: /spanYeah, are you free?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: right;" data-p-id="60567b79add686ee1975db15e4f13b1d"I just finished eating so Im just chilling here in my room. So, yeah. Wanna come over?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d75a605fe487d3604e7ba914175c5f7c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Rudolphtherednosedreindeer: /spanGreat. Me and Gregory will be there in a bit. He lost his favorite shoes somewhere here in the graveyard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: right;" data-p-id="ba3f334d06c2fc981274e294cb20958b"Sad. Well, I'll just be here. I aint got any assignments or anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d955d95f31114aed2ef63daf7ac8e540"Tony put down his phone and leaned back. He should take a nap while he can because he was pretty sure that he wouldnt be able to sleep when the two arrived. Also, for your information, they do more than just have sex all the time. Sometimes they can spend endless nights just talking to each other about the most random stuff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0cb270336ad068fd329b3d865707bbc"Tony smiled and rolled on his bed. With thoughts of his two lovers, he drifted away into sweet sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4381b9c8c19a4a4191320e2d5e06d52e"When Tony woke up, he felt a kiss on his neck. He groaned and wrapped his arms around his lover, still half asleep. "You should have told me you guys were already here." Then those lips moved to take his own into a deep kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af06397a0e3a39a00f239030e2c61469"But something was different. This didnt feel like Rudy's rough and forceful kiss and neither did it feel like Gory's sensual and playful kisses. It felt... foreign./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="193b4d44db76f2b4e551620d1afb7abe"Tony opened his eyes and was met with familiar red eyes, half-closed. However, it was not the two vampires that he considered his lovers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b6a8a7b0e93e6c07a3572159df2aa07"He pushed the other away so roughly that the vampire fell off the bed, and yelled, "Addam?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba5a757eb678da50930e32cda7686f60"His schoolmate sat up on the floor, his hands touching his lips and his eyes glazed. "Hi..." was his reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10efeba5f3f3b532ad24404dc0ebebf6""What in the FUCK are you doing!?" Tony backed away from the other, pushing himself on his bed's headboard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9499b3502728d33cdf0b1357ce3263d0""I... I dont know!" Addam pushed himself up and gripped his hair. "I really like you, Tony!" He looked at him intensely with desperation, his red eyes flashing in the dark. "All this time I was afraid that you would despise me for what I am despite how fanatic you are over vampires, but then I saw you last night going home with two vampires and then I thought that I had a chance!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6547126b972f80de9d8299ac0f6788a4""You've been em style="box-sizing: border-box;"stalking /emme!? A-and you saw me with two other guys that I kissed and thought that you had a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"chance/em? What kind of logic is that!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b25c9fc54937bff36615c9c80535f6e2""But you don't understand!" Addam stepped closer towards him and placed a firm fist on his chest, just above his heart, "I liked you from the start! I don't even think you'd remember me but I was the one that made you get into vampires in the first place!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="394309060c7e0984b7c5a5c5cf8288d9""What the FUCK are you talking about!?" Tony was more freaked out now than when he was being chased by vampire hunters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="369c7333a40828f0278a6b6035796be2""When you were 6 you bumped into me one night and I took you roof jumping... dont you remember me?" Addam looked at him so hurt, pain in his eyes and his posture hunched with disappointment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="227c26d11e53b3438fe674d847bc515c""Roofjumping...? Wha-" and then he remembered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e05fa4e1e38e51ee243f9c1e7b87918c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A six-year old Tony was crying on the streets. He was lost. His mother had taken him shopping in the marketplace but he had wandered so far that he could no longer tell which way to go. He was so scared that he might not be able to see his mother again, but it was then he met a kind big brother./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8326914e0ab5f42a8cd734f617164447"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Are you lost?" Red eyes gazed into his own with worry./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="491c5464b540bbc66b2fdc98a03f53b2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The moment Tony heard those words he bwaled even harder because he was the first person to notice him. The other adults would just ignore him. He ran towards the older person and hugged his legs./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a02712ee70f0b676e35163e48af4bef2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I dont know where mommy is!" Were he words he was able speak out coherently./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2f7f1e4e861508ed46211d0e0de0542"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The teen knelt down so that he could see Tony at eye-level and gave a soft smile, his bangs getting in the way of his eyes. "Dont worry, I'll help you find your mom. C'mere." He picked up Tony and said, "Dont be scared, Im going to jump really high, okay?" He moved to a place where the two of them couldnt be seen properly and jumped so high until the two of them landed softly on the rooftop./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06a75a474156ba3a2267f5411a008e1d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tony had stopped crying. "Wowww! How did you do that?!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="876f50f78479d47015c9ac0b1d3860f5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The teen laughed and rubbed he back of his head, his other hand still holding onto Tony so that the child would be secure. "Im a vampire so things like this is very easy for me. Now, Im going to jump around and you've gotta tell me if you see the place you last saw your mom, okay?" Tony nodded, "Alright." With that, the kind vampire jumped from building to building until Tony was able to recognize the marketplace that his mother took him to. He even saw the tiny image of his mother frantically searching for her lost son./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="680332c5ab583e7f43039104af62e068"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The last thing that Tony could remember was that the vampire had dropped him in an alleyway right next to the marketplace and waved him goodbye before jumping back omto the next rooftop./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a85a7239e8149bea3adf3ee38788b84c"Tony had always thought that it was his child imagination that brought forth that fake memory, but to think that it was real. Ever since then he had an obsession with vampires./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7123d359bcad84f3b180b29325663dc""You're the vampire that helped me when I got lost..." Tony whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dacf2e8b5675f8fea38e04db1f5e2fb"Addam's eyes sparkled and a bright smile came upon his face. "You remembered!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0eb1d228109f1f9bf3847ed354caf3e""You've been following me around since I was six!?" Was Tony's reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b77dc4f2e994f8deb7d357976c122481""What?! No!" Addam shook his head and his hands in panic, "I found you again during your first year of highschool and recognized you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b80c08822fcc1b142a9b9fb55da70f18""You've been following me since I was in first year of high school!?" Was Tony's reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50123f28f0c8ee7b99b0370f82abff31""Wha- I- Uh- YES, I have, but we're getting off track!" Addam climbed onto the bed and kneeled just in front of Tony, making sure not touch him. "I love you, Tony. I've been trying to wait until it was the right time, always making excuses as to when I should show up in front of you. I kept telling myself that today's the day when I would show myself to you but it would never happen because I was afraid that you would reject me for what I am."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22a0f1d98330c4fbfbda7f89ef1de8b8""Addam, when I said that I was going to be your friend this isn't what I thought would happen..." Tony tried to push him away, but then the vampire grabbed both of his hands together and held them. "Addam!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2193237763d229f3b98192c710ad6235""Please! Please! Just give me a chance!" Addam bowed his head until Tony could see nothing but its top. "I-I'm... I-I just..." he shook from where knelt, and it didn't take long for Tony to realize that he was crying. Awkward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37cb3470ba63dbf01d6eb7ef9a7f2735""Dude... like..." Tony slipped out one of his hands from the vampire's hold and used it to pat his back awkwardly. "What is going on right now. I thought I've been in weirder situations but... this beats everything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5e19532ae2c8fdef00a61f995bf94b8""Yeah... so..." Addam raised his head to look at him straight in his eyes, "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fall in love with me/em." his eyes were glowing even more than usual and his voice a commanding tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe399555abda1834b92fe7195b3877e"Tony felt weird. What did he just say? He suddenly couldn't hear anything. "A-Addam...?" Tony couldn't move. "I..." this felt familiar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca5aa098891d33e70a2bc97f0991bdbe""You alright, Tony?" Addam wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders and pulled him closer until he was resting on the vampire's chest. "Just wait a bit, that dizzy effect will be gone soon." he smiled brightly and patted Tony's golden locks, "A few minutes from now and-" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3f191bb59969cdc4f6935bcf546a92d""Addam you little shit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff27a906f63cefc95758f9210ede71a8"In a flash, Addam was lying on the bed flat facing up in shock, Tony on top of him. The human had an expression fuming with anger, but that wasn't the first thing that the vampire noticed. The first thing was that Tony had a pencil pointed right above his heart. A fricking em style="box-sizing: border-box;"pencil/em. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daf5eea45b8466b9f8e4e9fdfbe42c7d""How in the fuck do you know how to do hypnotism? Isn't that a girl thing?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9707f04dad9249f01957d3160bdf1d2"Addam couldn't be more surprised. "H-how... you're supposed to be hypnotized right now! How are you moving!?" he tried to sit up, but Tony was not joking around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ff69595de45fda189b6859ec59a39af""Move and I will stab this right through your heart. This may be a pencil but I swear it can still kill you and your wooden stake vulnerable ass." he pressed it harder on top of his chest and glared so hard he could've burned a hole right through his head. "Answer some questions before two of your nastiest nightmares show up. For starters, how do you know how to do hypnotism and why are you immune to the sun?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90588be68ba966655185ee0200e0c2e2"The vampire swallowed at the pressure on top of his heart, sweat starting to gather around his forehead. He had lost. "I'm kind of... kind of a half-vampire...?" he looked away and allowed his bangs to cover his red eyes. "Vampire on my... mom's side and human on my dad's side. So, maybe that's why I can do hypnotism. Only problem is that I can't fly like those two pompous princes can." he mumbled the last part. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c450eafc4bdc860b8946c27c13e28e1"Tony blinked and sat up, the dangerous pencil falling out of his fingers. "Wow... that's like... so cool. If full vampires exist I guess it really is no surprise that there are half-vampires too." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf9d10a7ae90bf18a08fb444a6b96a02"Addam realized that Tony was sitting on top of him in a rather... intimate position. His face burned red. "I-i-it's my turn to ask questions!" he propped himself up with his elbows and stuttered out his next words. "How come my hypnotism has no effect on you?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="461a27220bec03601737cdb103ca525e"The human grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "Well, not to brag or anything but I've been hypnotized so many times by Gory and Rudy's sister to the point where half-assed hypnotism like yours has no effect." Tony smirked and leaned forward, his ass rubbing against Addam's crotch. "So, half-vampire..." his fingers slid across Addam's chest, and his lips were close enough that the other could feel his breath upon his own. "Now that you know not to mess with me... get lost before I kill you myself." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="495a9461751529b83c6f7828ca8be4e7"His life was at stake right now and the human was sending him a death threat that he was sure was serious, but Addam couldn't help but blush like a steaming lobster. "Y-yeah, right, I-I... you're kind o-of... on top of me?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71d20363bef3e9805fd87fa11457f01e"Tony noticed his red state and then burst out laughing. "Oh my Go- Addam... you're not that dangerous at all." he lied down on Addam's chest and continued laughing so hard until tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. "You're just an awkward vampire who hadn't had much contact with anybody, aren't you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac9464acac7a0a203a46eddce460baae"Addam stared at the golden top of Tony's head, feeling strange. What the human said wasn't a lie. He was awkward with humans, which is why he tried to spend a few years in a human high school to fix it but that didn't do much. Tony was the first human he had contact with in a century since his father had died, and that was when the human was six years old. Ever since then, he had grown attached. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4226b8d115bb70b22098a8e54a55b545"The half-vampire wrapped his left arm around Tony's waist to make sure that he wouldn't fall from on lying on top of him, and rested his remaining hand on top of the human's head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dc6d932a9d19571577521ed72b806b3""You're not going to do anything weird, are you?" was Tony's soft but dangerous question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f525b12f7b577919cc550e81e01c33a"Addam shook his head, "No... not anymore. Just... just stay like this for a few more minutes... It's been a w-while since I felt this warm." and it has. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58a7e940f4c441ec623a2a577ae88d3a"Tony looked up, his blue eyes scanning his face, until a sad smile came upon his lips. "You're still half-human, after all. You can't always live in the cold." Tony raised a hand to caress Addam's cheek. "Is it warm enough?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a1fc0c0e310a9848c07691bf015cbc1"Addam choked up, tears suddenly flowing from his eyes. "W-why are you s-so weird?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3b4c06d0c1c4c87523003b226f3767c""Bro, my glob, don't cry..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2ef95e32da561d06a2633079c0ab9de""Sh-shut up..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="130a14080fd3c9bcf54cf9ff07b83796"Tony chuckled and brought their foreheads together. "Awww... what a sad vampire." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d166d01d62a1676983dc071026eddffa"Suddenly, the sound of the window sliding open was heard. "Tony, sorry we're late. Brother couldn't find his shoes and turns out they were under his coffin the entire time and-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b5029f2aca2c1536ac905e0767d66c1"The scene: There was a vampire on Tony's bed. A vampire that was obviously not Rudy or Gory because they had just arrived. A vampire that Tony was currently on top of and too close em style="box-sizing: border-box;"too close/em. Another thing was that the vampire was crying but that wasn't noticeable in midst of the two vampire's shock. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f24adc0d615540745c0898a4fa3a62a6""What. The. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"FUCK/em?" Gregory was never one to curse, after all, that was too crude, but now was the perfect time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="166a7d2a22678000dfc22573b40c1824""Hey, guys! I made a new friend!" Tony smiled brightly, not at all making a move to make some distance between the vampire and him. Addam froze and turned his head slowly towards the newcomers. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af4cb515825d3ee6d788eb666e500351"Rudy flew into the room slowly, his face neutral- but we all know that's a lie. "Tony, what crazy thing have you done now?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b26f77d8cf7b13182f8ad3a91c50be8f""Tony, get away from that thing right now!" Gregory commanded, fuming. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9acdad5cfcc107d55fae242db113aff"Tony glared and glomped Addam. "Addam's not a thing, he's my new friend!" he turned and gave Addam a kiss on his cheek. "Right, Addam?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c29a24879669e254f78b4d4a21ddd62"Addam blushed once again. Friend? Tony was still going to consider him as such? His one eye un-covered by his hair glowed softly, and a small smile came over his face. "Mm..." was his confirmation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f15b49bf37b1772b2b459c4ec4fb1b94""Last time I checked friends don't cuddle this close to each other." Rudy inspected them once again and gritted out these words. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e41e3ca6657d0775f3282199412e8cf4""Well, last time I checked you were my friend when you went all crazy and fucked me for the first time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6bc0bc902ba9442942a6c4be7532a1b"Rudy spluttered, "Th-that's different!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b33b520572869255e9bbd741e3f77820""Tony, for the love of everything, just get him out and explain everything to us before I rip his intestines out." Gregory groaned and slid down the fall to crouch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2721674c0be559d52a37bc51de3b1e6a"Tony rolled his eyes, "Fine!" he sat up and took Addam's hand, dragging him towards the window. "Sorry, Addam. Guess I'll just have to see you tomorrow." Tony patted his shoulders and tilted his head, blue eyes looking up. "You're still my friend, okay? Just don't do anything weird again. I've already got my hands full with two vampires." the human smiled and said, "Give up on your silly crush. i'm pretty sure it wasn't even as real as you thought it was anyways." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be2401e74a0e615c03cdd6478d82f975"With a rough push, Addam was sent hurling out the window. He landed softly though, as if he hadn't just fallen from the second floor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51b2a116e7260b4d8d4b6b1db4c1d071"Addam blew his bangs away and looked up at Tony's window where he saw the shadow of the human being pulled back into the bed. He huffed. Vampires always thought with their dick. He crouched, his hands in his black hoodie, and jumped with such force towards the next roof. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d5791065b899d4a65a7e4ee28776c24"He should be heart broken he realized, but he realized he was satisfied. Why was that? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You're still my friend, okay? /em Ah, so that's why. Addam smiled as he hopped from roof to roof. Stupid. All this time he was just craving for some human contact. Embarrassing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e6ea7b8068d1da9cec4cf40715f1218"He should go home and tell his mom that he made a friend. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0a27b430683689380427f31cb7c6bb2""He's just a friend from school, you guys are overreacting." Tony pouted. Currently, he was lying on the bed trapped underneath Gregory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85e426a900674d7cb391d4d005ed3f2b"Gregoey glared at his beautiful human, his hands planted on the opposite sides of Tony's head, and said, "You play around too much." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5646c10340c9c59a0958ebbe260b421b"Tony groaned and crossed his arms, "He didnt even do more than make out with me for a few seconds."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1c5117906a42e516232767bd2156f05""He did em style="box-sizing: border-box;"what/em!?" Rudy yelled, suddenly turning towards the window with his eyes flashing red. "There's still time, i can catch up to him and cut his head off with my claws-!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3753fcceb2ae6f2bd67854b92eb25e4e""Rudy, don't!" Tony sat up and gently pushed Gregory away from him, "I can tell you for certain that Addam isnt a threat." He sighed and draped himself over the older vampire. "Just leave him alone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38be0479fa337d983b473d1852ffab79"Gregory wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and slowly brought the human back into a lying position. "Love, we trust your words no doubt but that was a vampire, not a human. Who knows what he could do to you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b5e93b388c031a6217a80c405f35bf5""I'm very much capable of handling myself, thank you very much. Just a while ago I held Addam's life in my hands without your help." Tony huffed and looked away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bce90ba36a589fbed4e7c751a809ecab"Rudy sighed and rubbed his temples. Tony was really not any ordinary human./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9af257338ffcc1929d091ba73d6560df""Rudy, Gory, just trust me, okay? And, if you feel like Addam still cant be trusted then stick around for a few more weeks. Im sure your dad can handle your colony by himself, and besides..." Tony wrapped his arms around Gregory's neck and bucked up to rub their hips together in a fleeting sensation. "A few more weeks together doesn't sound so bad, does it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4394d0f26ea44c5b436d7eb31f4b8cf3""You mischievous little human..." Gregory growled and swooped in to give Tony a deep kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56e8c9de11719e72aeed2948679dd0d2"Rudy groaned and then climbed onto the bed where Gregory and Tony were grinding on each other while sucking face. "I am seriously going to watch that guy like a hawk."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d229fc5cd85c0e617384f2ecaf4620d"Tony moaned as Gregory broke off their kiss to continue downwards onto his neck, until he realized that the human still had his shirt on. He gently pulled the clothing up until Tony helped slide it off his body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be1a5395e84635ed7089d5ce702cbfaa"Rudy opened Tony's drawer in search for lube, but was stopped when Tony said, "No need," the human opened one eye and said in between hot breaths, "I already prepared myself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="281998b8ba34689b0a66ab9eb26316e6"The younger vampire shook his head and moved behind Tony to prop the human against his strong body. "Of course you did." In one smooth movement, Tony's pajamas were taken off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46ab06d40d35d51d3c4a5e3ed6388c7f"Gregory held Tony's creamy thighs and spread them, hooking one over his shoulder. He relished in the sight of Tony's puckered hole, remembering that he was just there the night before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b975079fbbf4d89495644ab5c6107e71""We should keep you tied with a shorter leash, love. You always wander too far."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25af2c0eed41ef95e74b716b6aa9cb75""Hmmm? Just a while ago you guys were the pets." Tony cocked his head to the side and grinned mischievously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c06812c53dbd8749ea3f2df96f8895ba"Suddenly, Gregory slammed into Tony without warning, causing the blonde to choke up a scream. "Pet? What pet?" The older vampire gave him a toothy smile and tightened his grip onto the human's thighs until it was hard enough to leave bruises./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33d0ec1e20302ba01329806fb4f47278""To be honest, Tony," said Rudy, still supporting the blonde from behind as his big brother mericilessly pounded into him, "I'm actually a little pissed that you let that guy do such stuff and then you act as if nothing happened. I think you may be playing around with us too much."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9ba792b31d70723c408646a8572cda8""I c-can do-AH- what -HAH- I w-want!" Tony's face scrunched up into painful preasure, sweat dripping from his forehead and suffocating moans flowing from his pink lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa403cfe3176b1d1fb93f3de14e3a1b5""No, you fucking can't." Gregory huffed out as he delivered another harsh slam into Tony's ass, causing tears to prick from the human's eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1931a38be8a66dd819490a2db6f6cb9b""Don't forget, Tony. This thing works both ways. We belong to you and you belong to us." Rudy growled, his fangs showing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d552483ec3d075164c5dfe94da6d970""This time, we will allow this to slide..." Gregry grunted, closing one eye as his let his hips do all the work, "but if this ever happens again it wont be very pretty for the next person or you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88cba8b10ec09451485d6019f411236a"However, it didnt seem as if any of his words were getting through Tony. The human was too out of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b29986eaf11d7bfc880ee685688368c4""Now this just won't do, love." Gregory looked at his brother and used his eyes to gesture him into action./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="794435f27c9bfd36983bb434592ba917"Without any words, Rudy bared his fangs and stabbed them into Tony's neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3363508e14b76aeed2a77e8f16f050ec""HAH!" Tony's blue eyes widened, jolting as if strong electricity was suddenly flowing throughtout his body. The tears finally flowed down from his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07f1e0f8040354cff39001a531e6fb48"Rudy didn't try to suck any of his blood and instead extracted his fangs. His eyes flashed as he licked the stray drops of blood that lingered in his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee4d6e4d7482193a062dc82c6aaf0987""Shhh..." Geogory picked Tony up and away from his little brother's hold and held him close. "Did that hurt? I'm sure it did, but what can we do? We can't have you drifting away now, can we?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb41f261a74100b7bee9afd08c962613"Tony wiped his eyes and revealed his blue eyes shining with tears. He saw Gregory's face just an inch from his and attempted to kiss the vampire but was met with a hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ae741a66b3233a9eb50142f050c3385""No." Gregory's eyes flashed, "You need to learn your lesson."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79915c8f3c0aaba6f6471d95245c3f1d""B-but I-AH!" The older vampire resumed his work on the blonde's ass. "C-cumming!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b59ff91d92acbc305e009d326e18fa2f""Who says you can come?" Gregory raised an eyebrow and made the human lie back down on the bed. he took the shirt that Tony had taken off and ripped out a piece./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2782b7e639259b96104982059b8a8ff3""Hey!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f63180387c1fffcdaf4c1a81ee870ce2"He ignored the human's protests and continued to tie it tight around Tony's dick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="214934d39b354ec6b2ae4e131750c259""But Goryyy!" Tony whined, tears once again shining at the corner of his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e75d698ebf76d50fd130ef0f3ee71b2""You've been a bad pet, Tony. This is just to help you learn." Gregory huffed as he jerked off in front of the human, loving the sight of Tony helpless and desperate in front of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f322af0305b6be31070e2044a3e0234"Rudy picked Tony up with his monstrous strength and had him sit on his lap. "I'm still here, Tony." He grabbed the humans face and bared his fangs. "Work for me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d154fdcea30c8d41195c910d332316a"Usually Tony liked it a littke rough, but his definition of rough usually involved marathon sex. His lovers were always extremely gentle towards him and obeyed his every command, however, this time it was different. Even though it hurt, Tony can't deny that it was still super hot seeing their angry expressions and feeling their harsh treatment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccf32c925915f54ff5cdd23e502df96d"So, without any complaints, Tony got to work on pleasuring Rudy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a4eddf0f8c616997d5981f190d02a01"Around two hours later, Tony collapsed on the bed, his two lovers barely holding on themselves. Unhealed bite marked littered his neck and bruises were starting to form on is body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="777e89702cdc117179b63baf0d300661"Gregory panted and combed his hair back with his fingers as he sat on the side of the bed. Rudy propped himself up from beside Tony, sweat dripping from his hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec822d16b5616ecf1a1a5ebd127e7fd0"Tony was splayed across the bed, tired and in pain. He couldn't deny though that it still felt good./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f56225cea163680a088c823a5d57aaca""So, did we learn our lesson, pet?" asked Gregory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="151c13a6c77efba3446af182399e387f"Tony rolled over and showed off his bare ass. He placed a finger on his lips and winked, "Woof."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe85fd910d58925e1a7f8bdafe4800b8"Gregory and Rudy sighed. It was clear that they wouldn't be able to control the human no matter what, but they were sure that they were able to get their feelings through. After all, Tony wasn't thay incosiderate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ed2d86a9925890a8e14bba879d6c8a0"Tony sat up with effort and gave each of his lovers a quick kis on the lips. "Let's do that again next time." And wih that, he tucked himself in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="057618b997996953bf06549a22d90ea2"The vampires groaned, as they were left to clean up the mess thay they made (as usual).br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2605a6c9c1f88a085f18935357030b5a""Ugh, Addam, I swear. You owe me BIG TIME!" Tony groaned on the school lunch table as he was still sore from the night before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49daabcaf26bce5840819b9527b19de6"The two vampire brothers refused to heal his wounds out of spite, forcing him to resort to wearing long sleeves and turtle necks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="733d3c11bd280906151949ac9dc9974f"Addam picked at his food and smiled. "Sure."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e862e715949a3e8e5e5e69223d23e179""I have Spanish homework due tomorrow. Do iiiiit." Muffled Tony as his face was currently pressed onto the table's surface./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de852bf3af1086e691a7e9f3703d4be2""Sure." Addam chuckled and nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="889a2986292f8abb64945a2184129c57""M surprised you can also eat food."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e5ca7cbe203bfcb862c881077bfb617""I can eat food only for the enjoyment of its taste. Other than that it doesn't really do much for me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8f7467ba54d722c066bd9d8c0c92267""Hm, is that so?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de334653a2790f16daef96144b87098b"For the rest of the days it was spent like this. Tony constantly spending time with Addam during school breaks and the two vampires meeting with their beloved human every night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6d15c7e8df784e81df278d459278b95"Tony made a new vampire friend, even though it came with a price (a delicious one), and life has been more interesting since. Now, even if Gregory and Rudy aren't in America his life is still mixed with a taste of vamp and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way./p 


	2. Extra

Addam took one last leap into the air until he landed softly in a dark alleyway where humans wouldn't notice him. It was already near midnight and he was pretty sure his mother was going to complain about how late he arrived home, but that didn't matter. His news will shock her so much that she woul forget about the time.

He walked through the crowd filled with prostitutes and old salary men. Yeah, he and his mom didn't exactly live in the nicest part of the neighborhood, but his mother did thay on purpose so that finding food would be easier.

Addam skillfully snaked through the crowd,or so he thought until he bumped into a person.

The half-vampire panicked. "I-I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He held put a pale hand for the human to hold, but wasn't surprised when it was slapped away.

"Watch where you're going!"

It was a teenage boy that looked around Tonyvs age, maybe a little younger. He had messily cut brunnette hair that was long enough to brush his shoulders and pretty green eyes.

"Ah, yes..." Addam slowly blinked, his hand slowly going to his side after being rejected.

"Stephen!" Yelled a woman's voice. Addam turned to see that she was just another prostitute making a living around the streets.

"Shut up, mom!" The now named Stephen brushed the dust off his clothes and gave Addam the middle finger before heading off towards the direction of his mother.

Addam awkardly stood in the middle of the red light district, staring at the disappearing back of the human. The strange, strange human.

His eyes flashed red and a blush came over his cheeks. He smiled, a glimpse of a sharp dang peeking out from his lips.

"Stephen..."

 **A/N: Here we go again, Addam. Also, if you read PART 3 of my vampire series you would know who Stephen is. So if you haven't, make sure you do.**


End file.
